Jeff Lazaro
American | birth_date = | birth_place = Waltham, MA, USA | draft = Undrafted | draft_year = | draft_team = | career_start = 1990 | career_end = 2002 }} Jeffrey Adam Lazaro (born March 21, 1968 in Waltham, Massachusetts) is a retired American professional ice hockey right winger who played 102 games in the National Hockey League for the Boston Bruins and the Ottawa Senators. He scored 14 goals and 37 points with 114 penalty minutes. He played for the University of New Hampshire from 1986 to 1990. Undrafted by any NHL team, Lazaro was signed as a free agent by the Boston Bruins in 1990. He was later claimed by the Ottawa Senators in the 1992 NHL Expansion Draft. Lazaro played for the United States at the 1993 and 1994 World Championship and the 1994 Olympics. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1986-87 U. of New Hampshire NCAA 38 7 14 21 38 -- -- -- -- -- 1987-88 U. of New Hampshire NCAA 30 4 13 17 48 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 U. of New Hampshire NCAA 31 8 14 22 38 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 U. of New Hampshire NCAA 39 16 19 35 34 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 Maine Mariners AHL 26 8 11 19 18 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 Boston Bruins NHL 49 5 13 18 67 19 3 2 5 30 1991-92 Maine Mariners AHL 21 8 4 12 32 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 Boston Bruins NHL 27 3 6 9 31 9 0 1 1 2 1992-93 New Haven Senators AHL 27 12 13 25 49 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 Ottawa Senators NHL 26 6 4 10 16 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Providence Bruins AHL 16 3 4 7 26 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Graz EC Aust 32 28 29 57 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Ratingen Lions DEL 49 29 42 71 85 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Ratingen Lions DEL 44 13 23 36 69 -- -- -- -- -- 1997-98 Hamilton Bulldogs AHL 2 2 0 2 0 8 2 3 5 2 1997-98 New Orleans Brass ECHL 70 37 64 101 151 4 0 4 4 8 1998-99 Adirondack Red Wings AHL 16 2 8 10 10 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 New Orleans Brass ECHL 52 26 44 70 81 11 9 7 16 14 1999-00 New Orleans Brass ECHL 70 24 56 80 107 3 1 0 1 4 2000-01 New Orleans Brass ECHL 58 21 27 48 103 4 2 1 3 2 2001-02 New Orleans Brass ECHL 11 4 4 8 8 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 102 14 23 37 114 28 3 3 6 32 External links Category:Born in 1968 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of the United States Category:Adirondack Red Wings players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Graz 99ers players Category:Hamilton Bulldogs players Category:Maine Mariners players Category:New Hampshire Wildcats players Category:New Haven Senators players Category:New Orleans Brass players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Providence Bruins players Category:EC Ratinger Löwen players Category:1994 Olympian Category:Retired in 2002